Hermiona szpieguje: Wojna Domów
by Karmelowy karmel
Summary: Voldemorta już nie ma, siódmy rok przed bohaterami. Notebooki i inne zabawki. FaceCzar opanowuje Hogwart, a Dean i Harry zmieniają status na "Nie-przyjaciele". Po stracie swojej ukochanej jaszczurki, Draco Malfoy wywołuje Wielką Wojnę Domową. Ron i Hermiona przeżywają burzliwy związek ze statusem "to skomplikowane", a Ginny ma straszne kłopoty. Kanon randkuje z moją wyobraźnią.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog: Jak rozpętano wojnę**

Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

Wdech. Wydech.

_Ogarnij się. Tak, właśnie ty, Granger. _

Hermiona warknęła głośno i zamaszyście zamknęła swój elektroniczny notebook. Tak, dokładnie i dosłownie. Odkąd Harry pokonał Voldemorta w wielkiej Bitwie o Hogwart, magiczny świat przeżył prawdziwe _bum_ umysłowe. Jakby śmierć najgroźniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów odblokowała możliwości twórcze ludzi urodzonych z magicznymi mocami. Jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę zapoznać się bliżej z historią rozwoju Ministerstwa Magii i największych instytucji to powinien zapisać się na dodatkowe lekcje, albo przekupić panią Pince, by pozwoliła mu na analizowanie archiwalnych egzemplarzy Proroka Codziennego z nowinkami ze świata.

W tej chwili każdy uczeń Hogwartu posiadał skórzany notesik z magnetycznym piórem. Notes wyposażony był w lustrzany ekran i pamięć elektroniczną, by na bieżąco wprowadzać i zapisywać w niej notatki z lekcji, a także wszelkie uwagi i listy zadań oraz ważnych dat, jak szlabany, wyjścia do Hogsmeade, punktacja Pucharu Domów…Notesy podłączone są też pod Sieć Urzędowo- Społeczną i Uczniowską( w skrócie SIUSiU, pffff), co siłą rzeczy sprowadza się do popularnego portalu, jakim jest FaceCzar. Odkąd Mark Zuckerberg, legendarny twórca Facebooka poślubił Priscillę Chan, jedną z asystentek Ministra Schaklebolta, znany programista stworzył magiczną odmianę swojego portalu, która swoją drogą przyniosła takie zyski, że Priscilla już nie jest asystentką. Elektryczne notebooki bawią i uczą, z czego zadowolona jest Rada Nadzorcza Hogwartu, gdyż wyniki dorocznych egzaminów znacznie się polepszyły.

Dobra, to tak w skrócie. W każdym razie **Hermiona Granger, **uczennica siódmego roku, Gryfonka, Prefekt Naczelna Hogwartu, przewodnicząca WESZ, właścicielka Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy za znaczny wkład w uśmiercenie Lorda Voldemorta, (ex)dziewczyna Ronalda Weasley'a( status związku na FaceCzarze: to skomplikowane), a także Redaktor Naczelna szkolnej gazetki o wdzięcznym tytule „_Tygrysy Hogwartu"_(wcale nie wzięto pod uwagę postaci animagicznej dyrektor McGonnagall) co piętnaście minut sprawdzała swoją czarpocztę. Pracowała nad kolejnym wydaniem gazetki i ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwała na pikantne newsy i zapierające dech w piersi wydarzenia. Między innymi dlatego powierzyła kolumnę plotkarską Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil. Jej współlokatorki zdecydowanie znały się na rzeczy.

- Okej, czas przejrzeć profile.- Mruknęła Hermiona i ponownie zalogowała się na FaceCzarze. (Hasło: RonToIdiotaAleITakGoKocham112, o jej). Jak za każdym razem na pierwszy ogień szła Dinny. Nie, to nie jest ukochana jaszczurka Dracona Malfoya, jeśli o to chodzi. Choć ona także nosi to imię.

DINNY**, **czyli Dean i Ginny, para z najdłuższym stażem, ulubieńcy „_Tygrysów Hogwartu_". Są w związku od trzech lat, odkąd Dean zaprosił ją na Bożonarodzeniowy bal zorganizowany z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na widok całuśnego zdjęcia głównego na profilu jej przyjaciela z roku. Jak większość Gryfonów, mocno kibicowała temu związkowi i gotowa była skopać każdego, kto próbował go rozwalić( co sprowadza się do niemiłej anegdotki z Padmą Patil, ale to później).

_Tak więc…trochę o najlepszych przyjaciołach Hermiony_:

**Dean Thomas,** siódmoklasista z Gryffindoru, powtarza rok, podobnie jak większość uczestników Bitwy o Hogwart. Prefekt Gryfonów, ścigający w domowej drużynie. Zajmuje czwarte miejsce na liście „Ciacha nad Ciachami" prowadzonej przez Lavender. Mugolak uwielbiający tańczyć . Wierny przyjaciel Hermiony(zaznaczył ją jako siostrę na swoim profilu, co dziwnie wygląda, gdyż jako braci oznaczył Rona, jej (nie)chłopaka, Harry'ego i Seamusa). Najrozważniejszy członek nowej grupy Huncwotów, którą tworzy ze swoimi kumplami z roku. Zakochany na zabój w Ginny Weasley i brzoskwiniowej herbacie. O dziwo wkupił się w łaski wszystkich braci Weasley, dzięki czemu nie chcą odciąć mu jego rodowych klejnotów. Najlepiej dogaduje się z Harrym, ufa mu jak mało komu. Wielokrotnie pomagali sobie i ratowali tyłki z opresji. Dostał oficjalne pozwolenie na związek z Rudą od najstarszego z jej braci. Tak więc wara od Dinny.

**Ginevra „Ginny" Weasley,** Gryfonka z siódmego roku, jako jedna z nielicznych zaliczyła egzaminy przeprowadzone przez Ministerstwo po wojnie, dzięki czemu jest w jednej klasie ze swoim bratem Ronem. Jest typem zadziornej laski, nie przebiera w słówkach. Ścigająca domowej drużyny Quidditcha. Uwielbia rockowy styl oraz gitarzystę „The Hipogryf" Bradley'a Patersona. Nie rozstaje się ze swoją broszką z limitowanej edycji fana Harpii z Holyhead. Raz na tydzień wysyła list do Gwenog Jones. Gardzi ckliwością i romantycznością, kocha Deana najmocniej na świecie. Przyjaźni się z samymi chłopakami, wyjątkiem jest jej jedyna rówieśniczka z Gryffindoru, Demelza Robins. Przeszkolona przez Freda i George'a, groźna rywalka Huncwotów w doprowadzaniu do szału woźnego. Rzuca Upiorogackiem w każdego, kto nazwie ją i Deana „tym debilnym wspólnym imieniem, które nosi także zapchlona jaszczurka tlenionego blond dupka ze Slytherinu".

Hermiona chciała już przeglądać profil Harry'ego, gdy do dormitorium dziewcząt jak burza wpadła Parvati. Zatrzymała się przed jej łóżkiem i złapała się za brzuch, łapiąc oddech.

- Hermiono!...Nie uwierzysz!

Panna Granger spojrzała na nią z wielkim zainteresowaniem, czekając na soczystą plotkę do gazety.

- No i?...

- Dean i Harry….w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

- CO?!

Parvati powachlowała sobie twarz i wypiła szklankę wody, świadomie budując niemożliwe do wytrzymania napięcie.

- Po pierwsze: Huncwoci ukradli Malfoy'owi Dinny i wrzucili ją do pokoju profesor Trelawney. Użyła jej do sztuczki wróżenia z wnętrzności zwierząt.

- O Merlinie….- jęknęła Hermiona.

- Malfoy wywołał wojnę. Cały Slytherin rzucił się na Huncwotów, ale Gryfoni ich uratowali.

- To dlaczego Dean i Harry są w szpitalu?

- No…Pobili się.

- Zwariowałaś? Przecież mają status braci na FaceCzarze. No i są Huncwotami.

- Tak wiem….ale..- Parvati zacisnęła usta, ale oczy ją zdradzały. Zapowiadała się prawdziwa bomba do nowego numeru „_Tygrysów Hogwartu_".

- Ale co? Gadaj wreszcie!

Panna Patil odetchnęła głęboko i wypluła słowa tak szybko, jakby były trujące.

- Harry powiedział, że zakochał się w Ginny.

Histeryczny wrzask Hermiony Granger niósł się po całej wieży Gryffindoru, gdy dotarły do niej dwie rzeczy.

Nadeszła kolejna wojna, Wojna Domów. Hogwart stał się wielkim polem minowym.

No i…Gryfoni mieli znacznie poważniejszy problem. Lojalność wobec jednego z braci. Ulubiona para szkoły kontra Wybraniec.

Dean Thomas i Harry Potter staną się nie-przyjaciółmi?

W jej głowie kołatało się tylko jedno słowo: OJEJ!

Heej :D

Wiem, co to jest? Napad głupawki twórcy podczas letnich deszczowych dni? Przerwa w pracy? Jak zwał tak zwał, postanowiłam to dodać, a wy zrobicie co wam się żywnie podoba. Mogę napisać ciąg dalszy, jeśli ten pomysł miło się przyjmie ;) Takie śmiechowe opko fajnie się pisze, tym bardziej, jeśli są gigantyczne odstępstwa od kanonu ;)

To jak? Piszemy? :D

Ps. Mark Zuckerberg i jego żona nic o tym nie wiedzą, to jest tylko dla mojego użytku. Nie zamierzam nic więcej z tym robić. Więc nie zabijać, ani nie nasyłać CIA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moda na Challenge **

Kiedy profesor Snape ogłosił koniec zajęć, Hermiona jak oparzona wybiegła z lochów. Siedząca z nią Parvati musiała zbierać pogubione przez nią rzeczy. Panna Granger gryzła się sama ze sobą, czy powinna puścić temat Dean-Ginny-Harry na okładkę nowych „_Tygrysów Hogwartu"_. Reszta załogi dziennikarskiej była zdecydowanie za, ale Parvati nie przywiązywała do tego zbytniej wagi. No bo aż czwórka z nich była Gryfonami, a co za tym idzie, czuła jako taką pokusę obrony siódmoklasistów z Domu Lwa. I tak decyzja należała Hermiony, w końcu była Naczelną.

_Załoga Tygrysów według FaceCzaru:_

**Parvati Patil-** Gryfonka z najstarszego rocznika, Hinduska z urodzenia, Amerykanka z zamiłowania. Uwielbia najróżniejsze fast-foody rodem z USA, ubrania z motywem zwierzęcym . W szkolnej gazecie to głównie ona monitoruje bieżące wydarzenia. Posiadaczka genialnego zmysłu do wyłapywania pikantnych plotek. Prowadzi niemiłosiernie głośne kłótnie ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką. Jeśli na horyzoncie zobaczysz obie siostry Patil, wiedz, że grozi ci wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Współwłaścicielka rekordu na najdłuższy szlaban( cztery miesiące w lochach ze Snape'm, czyszczenie wszystkich słoi z kolorowymi glutami w środku. Powód: źle wykonane zadanie przy pomocy Seamusa Finnigana, wysadzenie pracowni eliksirów i zamienienie trójki Ślizgonów w żaby rechotające marsza żałobnego). Od roku potajemnie podkochuje się w Anthonym Goldsteinie( NUMER JEDEN na liście „Ciacha nad Ciachami").

**Grant Page- **szóstoklasista z Ravenclawu, obrońca domowej drużyny Quidditcha. Sportowy specjalista Tygrysów. Podrywa wszystkie panny metodą „na sławę", choć wcale sławny nie jest. Podpisał się niezmywalnym atramentem na nowej, markowej bluzce Pansy Parkinson, przez co Prefekt Krukonów zmuszony został do towarzyszenia mu, gdy tylko Grant zjawiał się w lochach, bardzo blisko Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Próbował poderwać Ginny Weasley, ale pożałował tego, gdy jej nowe, błyszczące rockowe buty zmaltretowały jego czułe miejsce. Od tego wydarzenia potrafi o oktawę wyżej zaśpiewać szkolny hymn na uczcie powitalnej.

**Lavender Brown- **współlokatorka Hermiony, Parvati, Ginny i Demelzy. Od Wielkiej Bitwy o Hogwart nie obcina paznokci u rąk( „Te dłonie udusiły Fenrira Greybacka, baby. Takiej broni nigdy mnie nie pozbawią."). Miłośniczka filmów rodem z Bollywood( Pierwszego września cieszy się jak dziecko, gdy Parvati oddaje jej pół swojej walizki. Czeka tylko na szkolny bal, by założyć lśniące, różowe sari). Jej główny życiowy cel to psychiczne molestowanie Seamusa Finnigana( średnio dziesięć razy dziennie dostaje od niej z liścia w twarz, a potem Lavender spisuje jego reakcje w swoim puchatym, różowym notesiku. Według niej, „czarodziejski świat czeka na niekonwencjonalne badania psychologiczne").

**Savannah Grey- **rówieśniczka Ginny Weasley ze Slytherinu, podobnie jak ona zaliczyła ministerialne egzaminy, dzięki czemu trafiły do klasy siódmej. Wrzeszcząca na wszystko co się rusza córka Przewodniczącego Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu. Obiekt niekończących się żartów w wykonaniu panny Weasley i jej Watahy Łasic. Savannah kompletnie nie zna się na dziennikarstwie, ale zapisała się do Tygrysów, bo ojciec zagroził, że jeśli nie wykaże jakiejkolwiek inicjatywy to odetnie jej dostęp do błękitnej karty GringottExpress( Tak, chodzi o pierwsze konto dla młodych, wpłaca tam swoje miesięczne kieszonkowe w wysokości tysiąca galeonów, pfff. Harry by tyle dostać, musiał walczyć z Rogogonem Węgierskim). Na swoim profilu jako zdjęcie w tle ustawiła swoje motto: _Szpilki to nie buty, to styl życia._ W związku z użytkownikiem: Anthony Goldstein.

**Colin Creevey- **Siedemnastoletni Gryfon powtarzający szósty rok. Mugolak zafascynowany fotografią i muzyką. Naczelny Aparat Tygrysów(dosłownie, nie w przenośni. Colin jest zbyt miły, by odpyskować Savannah, a co dopiero wyciąć komuś numer). Odkąd Prefekci Naczelni wywalczyli możliwość puszczania muzyki na przerwach, Colin nie rozstaje się ze swoim przenośnym odtwarzaczem mp3. Dzięki odrobinie magii piosenki słychać na wszystkich korytarzach i Pokojach Wspólnych. Za dużo czasu spędza z Parvati, wpadł w chorą manię dostrajania muzyki do panującej sytuacji( dziwnym trafem, gdy Savannah Grey przechodzi tym samym korytarzem co Ginny, z głośników dochodzi muzyka z horrorów). Główny Pomocnik całej Watahy Łasic w organizowaniu psikusów. Sam nie bierze udziału w akcjach, ale wymyśla im alibi, albo stoi na czatach. Kiedyś zgubił ukochanego pufka pigmejskiego Ginny. Znalazł Arnolda w pracowni eliksirów, co nie skończyło się dobrze, bo rezerwowy szukający Ślizgonów zamierzał pokroić pufka i dodać do gotującego się Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu).

Parvati pozbierała wszystkie rzeczy Hermiony i dogoniła ją na ruchomych schodach. Zastała ją w nienajlepszym stanie, mruczącą do siebie rzeczy w stylu: „To tylko na pewno kolejny numer Huncwotów", „Zaraz oszaleję" i „Zejdę przez nich na zawał, tacy z nich przyjaciele".

- Spokojnie, Hermiono- panna Patil próbowała ją uspokoić, bo mijający je uczniowie patrzyli dziwnie na Prefekt Naczelną, gdy nagle złapała się za głowę i zaczęła ciągnąć się za włosy, warcząc z frustracji. Próbowała, chociaż sama gotowała się ze złości na Harry'ego i Deana.

- Spokojnie? Spokojnie?! Przecież ja przez nich osiwieję! O proszę, patrz kto nadchodzi. Jeszcze tego brakuje, by Ginny i Savannah narobiły syfu.

Rzeczywiście, gdy tylko znalazły się na korytarzu prowadzącym do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ze ścian dobiegła wywołująca dreszcze muzyka z kasowego horroru o szaleńcu z piłą mechaniczną. Wyglądało na to, że siedemnastoletnie dziewczyny zawzięcie się kłócą, ale nie były na etapie „odwal się, zdziro", czy „ mam ochotę użyć różdżki w zupełnie niemagicznym celu, i wetknąć ci ją w…". Kiedy obie Gryfonki przekroczyły strefę prowadzonej wojny, zza pomnika słabo odwzorowanej Roweny Ravenclaw( miała rozdwojone czoło, prawe oko było wyżej niż lewe, a jej nos wielki jak Arnold, gdy Ginny ćwiczyła na nim zaklęcie nadymające) wyskoczył Colin Creevey z aparatem zawieszonym na szyi. Zbliżył się powoli do grupki dziewcząt, wyciągając ręce złożone w krzyż w kierunku czerwonej ze złości Savannah.

- Dobrze, że tak szybko przyszłaś, Hermiono. Savannah dorwała mnie na korytarzu i zaciągnęła do Skrzydła, bym zrobił sesję Deana i Harry'ego w siniakach. Podobno pozwoliłaś jej napisać artykuł na pierwszą stronę _Tygrysów. _

- Weź nie ściemniaj, Grey!- Parvati już chciała do niej doskoczyć, ale Hermiona ją przytrzymała.

- Faktycznie, teraz jej kolej na okładkowy tekst- mruknęła Hermiona. Sama wymyśliła zasadę kolejki, by dziewczyny nie prowadziły wewnętrznej wojny o to, który temat ma trafić na okładkę.

- Właśnie, Patil- uśmiechnęła się Savannah, wyciągając swojego notebooka. Na wyświetlaczu pokazała się miesięczna tabelka z nazwiskami wszystkich dziennikarek. Wielki, srebrno-zielony pasek ozdobiony złotymi gwiazdami głosił: OKŁADKOWY TEKST SAVANNAH GREY.- A teraz pozwólcie, że przeprowadzę wywiad z Thomasem i Potterem.

- Aaaah!- Ginny próbowała podłożyć jej nogę, ale Ślizgonka zgrabnie przedostała się do Skrzydła. Ruda zacisnęła pięści i ruszyła za nią, a Parvati i Hermiona wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia i westchnęły ciężko. Ramię w ramię weszły za Grey i Weasley, by jak najszybciej zdusić w zarodku rodzącą się sensację. Nie spodziewały się, że wojna prowadzona jest w samym środku Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Uchyliły się w ostatnim momencie, inaczej uciekająca z wrzaskiem Madame Pomfrey zrobiłaby z nich rozjechanego kotleta.

- ZŁAMAŁEŚ ŚWIĘTE PRZYKAZANIA HUNCWOTÓW!

- A WŁAŚNIE, ŻE NIE! No, może z dwa czy trzy.

- Trzy na pięć, Potter! Zaczynam wątpić, czy znasz te przykazania. A sam brałeś udział w ich tworzeniu!

- Chwila, Dean.- Ginny wcięła się w uroczą kłótnię najlepszych przyjaciół i wycelowała oskarżycielski palec w Harry'ego.- Wyrecytuj te przykazania, czymkolwiek są.

Harry uniósł się na obolałych ramionach i wyciągnął palce, odliczając do pięciu.

- Pierwsze: Nie szkodzimy związkom miłosnym jego.

- ZŁAMANE!- wrzasnął Dean, a Ginny pogłaskała go uspokajająco, by dał mówić Harry'emu.

- Drugie: Za żadne skarby nie pożyczamy skarpet jego.

- ZŁAMANE!

- To są akurat skarpetki, które dostał od Rona na Gwiazdkę- burknęła Ginny, a Harry mrugnął do niej, posyłając jej uśmiech, co znowu rozjuszyło Deana.- Ale fakt, Ron ma podobne, więc mogłeś się pomylić, misiu.

- Trzecie: Nie zostawiamy go bezbronnie na polu psikusowej bitwy.

- ZŁAMANE!

- Powtarzam ci, że nie widziałem Malfoy'a, bo Trelawney właśnie widowiskowo wysadziła jego jaszczurkę i wywróżyła mu rychłą, bolesną śmierć na podstawie jej…

- Dobra, nie chcemy wiedzieć z czego wróżyła świrnięta Sybila- Hermiona szybko przerwała Harry'emu, a Dean sapnął, gdy uznał, że rzeczywiście Huncwoci przegapili rozjuszonego Dracona na horyzoncie.

- Czwarte: Zawsze staramy się dotrzymać towarzystwa w szlabanach jego.

- AAA!- Tutaj wtrąciła się Parvati, gdy Dean już nabierał powietrza, by znowu wrzasnąć na swojego kumpla.- Szlabany faktycznie odrabiacie w grupach minimum dwuosobowych. Pamiętaj, Dean, że Harry wielokrotnie specjalnie tracił punkty, gdy ty dostałeś karę. Któryś z Huncwotów zawsze ci towarzyszył. Seamus wrobił mnie nawet w czteromiesięczny szlaban u Snape'a!

- Piąte: Nigdy nie odmawiamy prośbom jego.

- ZŁAMA….a nie, to akurat przestrzegasz.- Dean zerknął na Harry'ego, jednocześnie trzymając dłoń Ginny, by zaznaczyć, że to ON jest jej chłopakiem i Potter nie ma prawa(według przykazań) zakochać się w niej.

- Podsumowując- Hermiona zapisała wszystko na swoim notebooku- Harry złamał dwa przykazania z pięciu.

- ALE ZŁAMAŁ PIERWSZE!NAJWAŻNIEJSZE!

- I to też fakt- mruknęła niechętnie. – Ale z drugiej strony…

- Żadne ale, Hermiono- Dean zerwał się ze szpitalnego łóżka i pociągnął Ginny z dala od uśmiechniętego Harry'ego.- Od tej pory jesteśmy „nie-przyjaciółmi", Potter. I nie waż się zablokować mnie na FaceCzarze.

- Pfff, wcale nie chciałem cię zablokować- zaśmiał się sztucznie, a spod jego koca dobiegł odgłos notebooka „operacja anulowana". Dean prychnął z irytacji i już zamierzali wychodzić, gdy Harry krzyknął.- Wiesz, że możemy załatwić to według Kodeksu Honorowego Przyjaciela?

- A wy wiecie, że jesteście nienormalni powołując się na te idiotyczne umowy podpisane w pierwszej klasie? Dajcie sobie po mordzie, będę miała okładkowy tekst!

- Przymknij się, Savannah!

- A ty stul japę, Weasley!

- To znaczy dokładnie to samo, idiotko!

- Nie nazywaj mnie idiotką, idiotko!

- ZAMKNĄĆ TE DZIOBY BO MUZYKI NIE SŁYSZĘ!- Colin wydarł się głośno, podkręcając jednocześnie dramatyczną muzykę. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że nawrzeszczał na szkolnych mistrzów w wywoływaniu problemu, bo zaraz się skulił ze strachu- Wybaczcie, nie chciałem.

- Nie będziesz pisać o prywatnych problemach Harry'ego i Deana, Grey- warknęła Ginny.

- A załatwisz mi inny, soczysty temat na okładkę?

- Czy ty rzucasz mi Challenge?

- Dobra! Jeśli Łasica znajdzie mi lepszy temat do jutra, to nie napiszę o tej idiotycznej kłótni kochanków. A jeśli nie, to obleje cię pięćdziesięcioma litrami zimnej wody z lodem a w dodatku przebiegniesz całe błonia w samej bieliźnie. No i twoi chłopcy trafią na okładkę.

- Ice Bucket Challenge!- Wrzasnął Harry, a Colin puścił odgłosy fanfar.

_**Ice Bucket Challenge**__- nowy sposób zdobywania i odbierania punktów w poszczególnych domach. McGonnagall wykorzystała modny, mugolski sposób, by wyrównać szansę na dogonienie lidera Pucharu Domów. Głównym rekwizytem były litry wody z lodem. Wyzwać można było mieszkańca prowadzącego domu. Jeśli dana osoba nie podejmie się wyzwania, traci dwadzieścia punktów, które przepływały na konto wyzywającego. Jeśli delikfent wykona zadanie, jest wynoszony pod niebiosa przez swoich domowych braci, a jeśli nie, oblany zostaje pięćdziesięcioma litrami zimnej wody z lodem. _

- Ginny, podejmujesz się wyzwania?- Parvati i Hermiona gotowe były opisywać kolejny, gorący news do gazety.

Savannah już zacierała ręce z uciechy, ale wiedziała, że Ginny to trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Nie dosyć, że była Gryfonką z krwi i kości, to jeszcze była siostrą Freda i George'a, którzy nigdy nie odrzucali wyzwań.

Ze ścian popłynęła dramatyczna muzyka budująca napięcie. Oczy wszystkich Gryfonów i jednej, wrednej Ślizgonki spoczęły na rudowłosej pannie Weasley. Nawet pani Pomfrey czekała na jej reakcje, kiedy wróciła do Skrzydła, gdy wojna między Harrym i Deanem chwilowo została zażegnana.

- No pewnie, że tak! Prędzej polecę nago korytarzem, niż oddam zdzirze dwadzieścia punktów.

Savannah przypieczętowała wyzwanie magicznym węzłem i z wrednym uśmieszkiem zmierzała do wyjścia ze szpitala.

- Masz czas do jutra, by znaleźć mi okładkowy temat, kotku- rzuciła na odchodnym.

- Zdzira- warknęła Ginny.

- Dasz radę, misiu- Dean pocałował ją na pocieszenie i rzucił sztyletowe spojrzenie Harry'emu. Zakochana para także opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne.

- To był bardzo ekscytujący dzień, Hermiono- westchnęła Parvati.

- Hej, Patil. Pomożesz mi dojść do naszej wieży? Dean nieźle znokautował mi nogę. Boli jak cholera.

- Zasłużyłeś- burknęła Parvati, ale pozwoliła, by Harry otoczył ją ramieniem.

Hermiona z uśmiechem skończyła notatkę do Tygrysów Hogwartu i wyszczerzyła się do ciągle wystraszonej pielęgniarki.

- Kryzys Huncwotów chwilowo zażegnany.

- Tak- pani Pomfrey pokiwała głową.- Wybacz, panno Granger, ale muszę iść powiadomić panią dyrektor o tym, co tu się stało.

- Dlaczego mam pani wybaczać?

- No…ktoś musi posprzątać ten burdel, który zrobili Thomas i Potter.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła zaprotestować, szkolnej pielęgniarki już nie było.

Hej, napisaliście tak motywujące komentarze, że postarałam się o kolejną część. Nie wiem, kiedy następna, bo ciągle piszę rozdziały do „Poszukiwanych". Jak podoba wam się ten motyw z Ice Bucket Challenge? Głównym zamierzeniem tego opka jest wykorzystanie popularnych motywów w naszym świecie i osadzenie ich w realiach Harry'ego Pottera. Mam nadzieję, że drobne zmiany wprowadzone przeze mnie zarówno w Facebooku, jak i Challenge nie zrażą was do dalszego komentowania. Możecie także podawać wasze pomysły ze znanymi motywami, a może je wykorzystam.

A w następnym rozdziale:

- Przedstawiamy Watahę Łasic pod przywództwem Ginny Weasley. Strzeż się, Savannah!

- Wracamy do Dracona Malfoya i jego świętej pamięci jaszczurki Dinny

- Huncwoci analizują Kodeks Honorowego Przyjaciela


End file.
